


drops into new feelings

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Durarara!! Kink Meme, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Rain, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: Anri shut and locked the front door, somehow already missing the feel of soft fur under her fingers. She glanced at the boy that, this early, was still asleep on her couch.





	drops into new feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme de-anon.
> 
> I'm kinda craving the affection and sweetness I can't have, so yeah. 
> 
> Happy about the few prompters that requested this pairing.

Anri didn't really want to, but ultimately she decided that it might not be safe to keep Yuigadokusonmaru in her house after he was almost kidnapped last night. She let Shinra know to be the mediator, and offered Erika's contact as an alternative instead.    
  
So she wrote a letter telling Erika that she would appreciate it if she could take care of this stray kitten for a bit, and very early morning Celty came up to pick the letter, the kitten and his things to transport as inconspicuously as possible to Karisawa's residence.   
  
Anri shut and locked the front door, somehow already missing the feel of soft fur under her fingers. She glanced at the boy that, this early, was still asleep on her couch.   
  
When Celty came in she had seen him too, and typed ⟦Why is he here?⟧ to which the girl sincerely responded, "I don't really know."   
  
Masaomi returned yesterday after being gone for a while. It had been a mess; Dokusonmaru ran off, a power-jacked tall guy tried to chase him, and in moments she wasn't able to catch Masaomi had fought the guy and met Mikado, apparently. Masaomi said the man wouldn't be able to be back for a while. He refused to say anything about Mikado, the only hint given being something that had slipped his mouth and not something he meant to say.   
  
He stayed over, but didn't seem to have a definite reason for it, either. The bruising she could see was not much, but by the way he was careful with his arm movements, his breathing was a bit off and he winced and nudged the kitten off of him when Dokusonmaru climbed on his chest, she knew that there was more than what her eyes could take.   
  
(Anri tried asking him about it, to care, and of course he replied with "I'm fine" so she poked his rib and watched him grimace in pain and he changed it to "It's not that bad.")   
  
Masaomi was still there in a thin blanket looking like a part of the couch himself. She couldn't guess his schedule since he was no longer in highschool, but what she knew for herself is that she should sleep a little more because she and Celty chose a really really early time for the pickup.   
  
  
⸭ ⸭ ⸭   
  
  
  
Anri felt a brief, uncalled-for surge of fear when she awoke later and heard a faint bubbling noise. She's used to being alone at home for years, the exceptions being the times Shinra let her stay over and even then it'd felt alien to hear noises outside the room. A couple minutes were spent calming down with her logical mind reminding her that it was just Masaomi, he slept over.   
  
It was still an alien thing in a way. When she left her room he was boiling tea, and he smiled, saying it was for her. Someone caring for her like this- it was odd and she had gotten used to Mika asking things of her instead- so she had to take a few seconds to dive into the fact that this was actually about her and not something that she as a ghost was simply witnessing. She'd have to relearn that feeling of being involved, that'd become so much rarer when Masaomi was gone and part of Mikado seemed to be being dragged away by a kid who acted suspiciously nice and produced secrets well-kept behind his shark grin.   
  
"Thank you," She bowed slightly, "But don't you think you should be resting, Kida-kun?"   
  
He is strangely silent for a moment, his eyes set somewhere below her neck and a flush to his ears, before he goes back to the pots and says almost too suddenly, "No, really, I'm just fine, I won't break from something like this. Also, I cut up some mandarins, but if it's too messy you can get a new one to peel."   
  
  
It takes her a while to realize that,  like every morning, she's not wearing a bra, which has never been an issue since she's always alone at home - and her pajamas are no help in concealing that. She burns all the way down her spine.   
  
  
  
⸭ ⸭ ⸭   
  
  
  
Anri doesn't know if she's surprised that he doesn't leave, nor says he will, nor asks for anything - well actually, he does ask,  _ "Please just call me Masaomi, Anri."  _  Had she been expecting him to run away without warning? Now that he was just back from doing that to them?   
  
He actually makes her practice saying his name instead of surname for a bit, and it's lighthearted and everything almost seems normal for a bit as he increases in bubbly happiness everytime his name comes out of her lips. If only this wasn't just the surface.   
  
Even though he's here, there's no explanations. He doesn't say why he had left in the first place, why he's out of highschool, about how Mikado had been when he saw him that made it seem like that had hurt him worse than the beating the brute catnapper gave him.   
  
She wishes he would talk to her, _ really _ talk to her, but she knows he's scared to open up.    
  
  
  
⸭ ⸭ ⸭   
  
  
  
On the third day when she's walking back from school, Masaomi bumps into her close to the entrance of her home, holding a few groceries. They were basically all just new food and things to help prepare them. He said he didn't feel too comfortable getting her money for more than that, but he wanted to help.   
  
"You didn't have to." Anri spoke, picking the bag he handed to her. Her heart curled with warmth, but even more so when he leaned in and kissed her nose.   
  
"I wanted to." He responds simply. Then almost staccatos into a surface-nervous, "Is that okay to do?"   
  
That could've been either for the kiss or the groceries, and for both, she says, "Yes."   
  
  
  
⸭ ⸭ ⸭   
  
  
  
It's good that she has several years' worth of controlling a demon spirit manifestation, because Saika can get pretty loud with Masaomi around. He won't be too long, she thinks, but what she hopes in that inevitable turnout is that he will be sincere - that he will say something along the lines of  _ I'm a coward so I can't stay _ or  _ I should have a talk with Mikado  _ and then perhaps show up later in the hospital with the dredges and consequences of whatever it is about him he's hiding from her. She hopes for this, and not for his see-through smile stating he has girls to woo or that he can't let the city miss his good looks for too long.   
  
Saika wants to cut. But Masaomi being here also reminds Anri of herself, of who she is, the part of her that is no sword at all. So there is a wholesomeness, in a way; she wonders if 'rooming' with anyone else would have the same effect.   
  
For good or bad Saika also shifts her awareness of him on her eyes, gives focus to his soft (cuttable) skin and the bright of his gold-yellow (how good would they look in bloodshot-control red) eyes. Any two or four seconds near him could have easily been enough for Saika to slash his hoodie in two just to stare at the expanse of his torso and purr at the barely-there muscles that would be a wondrous addition to the Army.    
  
But Anri also knows it's not all Saika, not nearly so. The wants and the wish to touch him, to kiss his veins not to cut them open but just to feel their pulse that lead to his heart. The affectionate and wanton ache that has her almost speak up to ask him to sleep in her bed instead of at the couch, before the words ultimately die in her throat because maybe it's too much or maybe he needs some space, at least in sleep.   
  
  
  
⸭ ⸭ ⸭   
  
  
  
It's been at least four days (five?) and Anri is glad that Masaomi seems to be eating properly, but he really should shower. Does he think he isn't allowed to?    
  
Even if this wasn't planned or anything, staying in the same clothes for this long couldn't be good.   
  
It's dark due to the heavy rain outside, so Saika's undersenses are better at catching the blood gathering on his cheeks than her eyes when he explains that he doesn't have any spare clothing, including underwear. Anri has to swallow and say that she has a couple shorts-styled ones that could be used until his are washed (and it's a bit back and forth with him saying he could be the one to wash his clothes then, to Anri insisting it was okay and she could do it no problem, until he agrees with her).   
  
She also picks her clothes she's separated for washing, and the washing mix, so they could go all in together when Masaomi was done (if they fit, but she thinks it will, even though everything is small in her apartment).   
  
It isn't long before she's placed her white things in to go with his hoodie when a more palpable silence comes and the light she'd turned on just to see things better flickered out. Well. This housing complex was certainly more prone to that kind of mishappen, so she had gotten used to it. They didn't last very long, usually.   
  
It was a waving moment of just the sound of the rain and the shower blending together, and then she remembered that the energy going out also meant that the shower would go cold and Masaomi will probably not want to stay in there much longer.   
  
Said and done, it felt like no time passed at all before he heard him calling her.   
  
"The energy went out." Anri explained as she got closer to the door, a hint of apology on her voice.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed." It was almost sarcastic, but it really was more of a playful jab. "But it's not that, it's uh, do you have any spare towels?"    
  
Ahh, she had forgotten to get one. That wasn't a very good guest-keeping move. "I'll see if I have one for you, I'm sorry!"   
  
Ultimately she found a couple towels - hand towels that is. It was better than none, she supposed...?   
  
"This is all I found." The girl admitted as she got back to the door, making a mental note to buy a proper guest towel since she forgot she threw the last one out because of Dokusonmaru.   
  
She jumped when Masaomi opened the door, not the teeny-tiny opening only as big as a hand that she'd been expecting but wide enough for her to take in all of him; the water and droplets running down his skin from neck to chest and bruised ribs to the line of his stomach and down his-   
  
It was probably just a second or two but Anri almost felt it an unforgivable eternity before she looked away.   
  
"I didn't think it would be this light out when I opened- I hope m-my nice body isn't too much for Anri=chan~" Masaomi took down the silence in his attempt at confidence, but that little nervous undertone and stutter threatened to make her legs go even weaker in addition to getting to see all of his shiny, dripping body.   
  
Still not really looking, she extended out the hand towel and felt him take it.   
  
"This..." His voice prompted her to look, and the fact was that the towel couldn't fully circle his waist, so he had to keep holding it. "I think it's okay, I can still dry off."   
  
"I'll..." Anri's tongue felt heavy in her mouth, like the drops falling daintily off his fake blonde strands and the way the sparse light hit them made her forget words. When his eyes met hers it somehow hit her with the opposite effect, as if the words wanted out of her throat immediately. "I'll find the underwear I mentioned for you, it won't be long!"     
  
  
She thought she was - was stronger the word? - than this, but it seems that without the detachment that comes with focusing on studies and class rep duties and the societal awareness of being out in public, she was much more sincere with her own wants.   
  
Masaomi decided to not stay back waiting, and followed her into her room. He's holding the towel precariously over the front of his waist and she tries not to think about the fact he's now sitting on her bed, still completely naked.   
  
"I'm sorry about how all this has gone." Her heart is hammering in her ears and her hands slide against the bottom of drawers trying to find the pieces of clothing instead of her mind's desire of having her hands slide up his sides instead.   
  
"It's alright, you couldn't have accounted for a blackout. Nature is powerful." The storm had subsided a bit, rain keeping a less daunting assault on the windows now. The lack of towels has nothing to do with that, though. "I mean, I'm the one kinda leeching off your livelihood for a bit here. You're the one who warrants an apology from me."   
  
Anri rose up with a shake of her head, holding the bloomer-like piece. "Don't worry about that, Ki- Masaomi." She caught herself. "I really don't mind. It's nice to have company." Her body moved on its own, not in the Saika way but in her own way - and kissed the top of his cheek.    
  
His hand came to rest nervously on the side of his neck, like a fire bug had bitten him for how heat spread up from there. "Getting a kiss from a pretty girl like this... you're too nice, Anri-chan."   
  
He spoke it as if that was some favor, as though he were a peasant having his hand blessed by a king- but this was no rare ceremony at soul; it was purely her self-control that kept her from turning him into a banquet, and instead of thanking her for a single kiss he'd instead have to beg her to stop kissing and claiming every centimeter of him.   
  
Anri wonders if he has any idea that that's the case. Her heart vibes with the compliment - so empty from many a passerby that has spoken the same thing but oddly completely fulfilling when coming from Kida's mouth. He- hasn't he said that of many girls, though? His heart seems too fragile to hold that much of genuine love.   
  
"Not... a pretty girl." Anri ends up saying, and it's a good idea, it should be.   
  
That expected little crease of confusion comes to Masaomi's expression. "You do are very pretty, Anri-"   
  
"The way I mean it is... This is not about getting a kiss from a pretty girl, right? Is it about getting a kiss from me?" She pushes out, draws the timidness way back into herself.   
  
Anri almost feels the way that his heart skipped a beat from the telltale freeze-and-skip that his body did. Her own heart did, too (with the sensation that a hairdryer's muzzle had breathed down her neck), when she caught the movement of his hand clenching over his groin.   
  
He's getting hard. There's- there's no way he isn't.   
  
It's true that what she asked was pretty direct; something like that would have probably broken her cognition for a moment as well.    
  
Masaomi makes a dragged on noise like he's about to say something but doesn't know what to, or is waiting for the words to come to him. Parasites are something of a nuisance, small and constant and with their own dose of danger, but like this Anri is feeling like a predator.   
  
So she sits by him, to stay on his height level, to show that there's equality in here. She doesn't want him to be afraid, for how anxiety-inducing it must be to be bared both physically and emotionally. That single towel barely protecting him almost felt more of a reliability than if it wasn't there, as it drew all the more attention to what was trying to be hidden.   
  
"That sure is right," Masaomi breathes, like an intake of air before a criminal confesses to their crime. "I prefer getting a kiss from you than from other pretty girls. It means a lot more."   
  
She wonders if he can feel the race of her heart when she leans against his shoulder, looking up at him to lull more words out with the gaze of expectation.      
  
"It was easier on me to face it lightly. I guess I was too afraid to really... I was afraid you wouldn't even consider me an option."   
  
"Was that why you didn't stay?" Maybe she should've been better at showing that she wanted him - the two of them - around. If he wanted her to suck him dry like a leech, she shouldn't have held off in her inner belief that no one could want her close.   
  
"That- that wasn't just..." Masaomi looked aside, into the silence that never follows because he isn't ready even yet, so she held his opposite cheek and made him look back at her so she could kiss him.   
  
There's no real taste to a kiss like this, it's not so overwhelming yet but it feels right. It feels right to feel the breath from his nose and not-so-soft lips meeting even less soft ones.   
  
"Can I do more of that?" The girl asks in a low voice, power in knowing that she's a friend and she's wanted enough so she can request this.   
  
"Yes. Please do, Anri." He nuzzles back the distance towards her lips, and they kiss. More, and more.   
  
His arms are around her now, as if she's a dream that will fade when they part. She presses forward into the kiss - not a dream, certainly not ideal, but she was here. She was here for him.   
  
Masaomi falls back easily on the bed, mouth not letting go of hers. He smells and feels fresh, still damp, his fringe feeling wet against her forehead. The rain is louder than their breaths.   
  
Anri runs her hand along his chest, and he beckons his tongue along her lip. She opens up to him, gives a soft noise for how weirdly pleasant it is. Her hand gently runs fingertips up to his nipple, rolling it like she knows to do to her own, and he hitches surprise into their kiss. It's hotter. She almost feels sucked into his mouth as she keeps playing, pinching and rolling that nub.   
  
There is a point when she pulls and he shivers, taking grip of her wrist. "That's... that's enough..." He pants, and takes that hand up to kiss a knuckle.   
  
"Is this okay for you?" Anri asks, not in a does-it-feel-good way but to really know how he's placed in the situation. The towel had slipped off amidst their kisses, and she can feel the proof of his enjoyment against her leg, nothing but her own body to cover his nudity now.   
  
"It's different." Masaomi admits, casts that gaze onto her face that's flushed as bright as his. "But it feels really nice..." He shifts a bit, his hardness momentarily pushing further into her thigh. "I just don't want to. Put you off, you know?"   
  
She shakes her head. "You don't put me off. No part of you does."   
  
It will take time to get him more comfortable - the show-off street-wise Masaomi is very different to the one over her sheets right now - but she knows that showing her own comfort would send a mile into that.   
  
Anri watches his mild puzzlement as she reaches up her back and around her collar, dawning realization only after she's pulled her bra out from under her shirt. The vivid twitch against her thigh is one of the most satisfying things she's ever felt, and it makes her feel less shy about the hard nipples pushing freely against fabric.   
  
"Can I...?" He asks, and she imagines his throat going dry.    
  
"You can touch them like this." Anri consented, unable to fully brace against the sensation of his hand pushing onto her chest to feel it. It almost makes her dizzy when he cups both, squeezing gently and moving them under the shirt. Kida's expression is something like wonderment and gladness, and when his thumb and pointer go for her nipples, she jolts, rubs herself a little down on his waist.   
  
"You don't have to hold back your voice." He softly says and leans up to kiss her cheek; but the truth is that she's used to being fairly quiet even in times of pleasure. But maybe she'll try harder for him.   
  
"M...Masaomi..." She moans lightly, and shivers a little when she again feels him quiver in pleasure against her. It's really hard to ignore. It's really just. Hard.   
  
"Can I touch you?" Anri inquires, nuzzles briefly against his ear. She feels him swallow before he replies,   
  
"Whatever you want."   
  
She reaches down for him, purposefully palming down his torso and abdomen and feeling it quiver beneath her, until she reaches below her own legs and feels his heat directly. Anri shifts just so there's enough space to touch, and Masaomi moans as she brushes over something wet and she finds it's his tip.   
  
There's a flinch from her when his hand slides up into her clothes, a swipe against her stomach before his fingers are gliding over her bare breast, and she muffles a noise of delighted surprise.   
  
Time seems to run faster as he plays with her chest and she rubs her hand up and down the erection still nestled between her thighs, their breaths growing quicker, Masaomi whispering almost-embarrassing almost-inaudible sweet nothings about how cute she is and how glad he is about all this.    
  
Their mouths meet once more, much more hurried and desperate this time, but still gentle enough to let the care and love slip through, to enforce it as more than means to an end. That there wouldn't be a true end, not if they could help it. Not to their friendship or whatever more this could be now.   
  
Maybe it's the urgency he can feel coming off from her, but she gladly parts her legs to let him dip his hand into her pants and along her wet, wet slit, and presses even harder down on him.   
  
Anri's not too far gone that she doesn't notice when his fingers crook oddly, when his expression falters and his eyes become worried and hazier before he shuts them with a cut-off moan, and the swollen hardness in her hand twitches into warm spurts that coats his belly and her fingers.   
  
For that wonderful moment of seeing him unravel his own fingers seem to go slack in her, before they unexpectedly drive  _ deep _ and go rigid again, taking a surprised mewl out of her as she sees stars. Her glasses slip off along the mattress as she pushes her face down into it by his shoulder, riding the pleasant waves.   
  
  
Anri lolls off of Masaomi's body to allow him better breathing room, the rush of blood in their ears dying down to receive only their panting and the rain.   
  
The boy taps at his sweaty chest and at the edge of a streak of cum on his stomach, making a mock thoughtful face. "Maybe that shower didn't do me a lot after all."   
  
This didn't require an apology but she almost felt like saying sorry nonetheless, until she saw a genuine good-natured smile that got her absentmindedly fixing her glasses to look at it better.   
  
"I wonder if I should just go out in the rain like this to wash off." He laughs a little, and her shoulders hunch in her own laughter as well - this is the happiest she's seen him since he showed up, and it was good. Better than good.   
  
"I want you to stay a few more days, if that's alright." Anri murmurs, petting his fake blond hair.   
  
Masaomi rests his head onto her bosom like a pillow. "Yeah, yeah, I'll stay." He says while smushed there, and she just laughs again.   
  



End file.
